


Morning Wake-Ups

by coffeehoes



Category: Unwrap
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehoes/pseuds/coffeehoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aida opens her eyes to a rather dark 7 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wake-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for @baldapple who wanted some Aidette Fluff. Hope you like it!

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Juliette whispered, leaning over next to Aida’s ear. “No,” Aida grumbled, pulling the pillow over her head. “Hey,” said Juliette, pulling Aida to sit up, adding,“  
  
Aida slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as she replied, “What time is it anyway?”  
  
“Well, um.” Juliette paused. “Just a little bit after seven o’clock.”  
  
“It’s just seven a.m. babe, let me go back to sleep.” Aida grabbed her pillow and lay back in bed.  
  
Juliette just smiled at her, because she was overwhelmed at how adorable her Aida looked, all grumpy and sleep-deprived. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe that she could have this, that she could be this happy with her beloved. “Babe,” Juliette pulled on Aida’s arm once more, “It’s seven o’clock in the evening.”  
  
Aida sprang up immediately. “What?!” she said, looking at her watch. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” added Aida.  
  
“I didn’t wake you up,” Juliette explained, holding on to Aida’s hands, “because you slept in late last night.”  
  
“Still though, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” questioned Aida.  
  
“You looked like you needed it,” Juliette started fixing up the bed a bit, “and you look adorable when you sleep.” she murmured to herself.  
  
“Hmm? You were saying something?” Aida smirked slightly, with a knowing smile.  
  
Juliette blushed furiously, “Nothing,” she said, “it was nothing.”  
  
“You said something,” Aida inched towards Juliette, bumping her nose against the other girl’s. “Admit it.” The other simply shook her head and took a step back. “There’s nothing to admit,” she stated.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Aida pushed Juliette down, effectively pinning her to the side of the bed, her hands on either side of Juliette’s head. “This is the last time I’m asking, Juliette,” she warned, staring straight into the eyes of the latter. “What did you say?”  
  
Again, Juliette refused, shaking her head and zipping her lips. With a small upward twitch of her lips, Aida said, “Whatever you say”.  
  
Her hands shifted from the sides of Juliette’s head to her sides, and she began to tickle her beloved in order to get an answer from her. This lasted a few minutes, the sound of laughter bouncing off of the walls, until Juliette begrudgingly gave up. She glanced to the side and mumbled her answer. Aida tsked and tapped the tip of Juliette’s nose, saying that she couldn’t hear her.  
  
“You look adorable when you sleep,” she repeated, her face burning from embarrassment.  
  
Aida laughed, getting off of her and helping her up. “I love you so much.”  
  
Juliette grabbed both sides of Aida’s face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “Love you too.”


End file.
